The present disclosure relates to the field of digital computer systems, and more specifically, to a PAM-4 transmitter precoder for 1+0.5D PR channels.
High-speed links are buses that are operated either between computer components such as between a processor and a memory buffer chip or between network interface cards. Precoders, such as a Tomlinson Harashima Precoder can be used to cancel the Intersymbol Interference of the Channel. Tomlinson Harashima precoders are usually used as part of the transmitters of such components. Those precoders however require improvements in particular at high rates.